


The Rabbit And The Foxes

by AngelOnFire (Katherine3)



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Band Fic, F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 06:15:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18685777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katherine3/pseuds/AngelOnFire
Summary: Neil never believed in love at first sight, but seeing and listening to the passion in the blond’s voice as he sang, made him rethink that concept.Or the band au that no one asked for.





	The Rabbit And The Foxes

**Author's Note:**

> Hey. It's probably prematurely posted, but I just wanted to post something new. 
> 
> In the end notes you can find the songs I used as The Fox's songs, if you want to listen what kind of music they play, get in the mood with the fic or simply want to listen to some music.

Neil looked down at the leaflet he was holding in his hands. He still couldn’t believe he actually let Matt convince him to go to a concert with him.

“Come on, man. Dan has a family emergency and I need to see this band live. It’s been my dream since I was a little boy,” Matt had pleaded, actually on his knees in front of Neil’s chair.

“That band formed three years ago,” Neil said simply. After his friend proposed it to him first, he checked the band out to see what he’d be getting himself into if he agreed. He didn’t hate the music, but he didn’t particularly like it either. He wasn’t sure if he could stand about two hours of it.

“Okay, so I grew old fast and in the past three years, but that’s not the point,” Matt said with a huff, “I can’t go alone, that’s embarrassing. And besides, the tickets were expensive. Come on, pretty please?”

Neil sighed and rolled his eyes, before he finally nodded in agreement, which earned him a big smile and a bear hug from his best friend and roommate.

The tickets were in a leaflet that had information about the band that was playing that night and the band that came as support. And since Neil had nothing better to do, as they waited in the seemingly endless line, he decided to read about the support band a litte.

They were called “The Foxes“, in the front of the picture stood two identical figures, back to back against each other. They looked pretty much identical, although the one on the left was holding a guitar and the one on the right a microphone. In the back was an asian girl, her hair was platinum white, but the ends were colorful. Neil had to admit, it was an interesting look. By the drumsticks in her hands, Neil assumed she was the drummer of the band. Next to her stood a man with curly hair. His dark skin really contrasted with the rest of his pale bandmates.

“I’m so excited,” Matt said, making Neil look up at him. He couldn’t stop a small smile forming on his lips as he saw the taller man grinning and almost jumping on his place.

“Happy for ya,” Neil only said, before he got back to looking at the leaflet. The picture was signed with autographs. The easiest to read was ‘Renee’, as her handwriting was neat, and Neil would even call it a little fancy. ‘Nicky’ was easy to read as well and Neil hummed at the smiley face at the end of his signature. The twins were the problematic ones. Their handwriting looked as similar as their faces, and for a second Neil started to wonder if the two front people weren’t actually just one person.

“Can you read this?” Neil asked Matt, as he himself couldn't decipher the two names scribbled on the picture.

Matt took a look and nodded. “Oh, that’s Aaron and Andrew,” the taller man said, pointing at the one with the guitar first and then the one with microphone, “they actually went to college with me. Can you believe that? I’ve been walking the same halls as they did and now they’re kinda famous.”

“Oh, did you know them?” Neil asked, not taking his eyes off the picture.

“I think I had one class with one of the twins,” Matt replied with a shrug, “but we never even talked.”

Neil just nodded at that and then he took a few steps as the line moved. There were some information about the band on the right of the picture. That they came from Palmetto, that three of the boys were cousins (Neil would have never guessed), that they formed in college and started their career right after. They had one album so far, but people seemed to like it a lot. Neil actually heard some people saying that they’re going to the concert for the support, not for the actual band that was going to play.

When they finally got inside, The Foxes were already on the stage, but Neil couldn’t hear more than just a loud sound, as they went to the cloakroom to give away their jackets and backpacks. Then they pushed through the crowd and got to the actual stage.

Neil could barely see the band playing from the back, so he started to push through the crowd. It was easier for him than it was for Matt, as he was small and could easily squeeze himself between people, mumbling quiet ‘sorry’s’ that he didn’t even mean. Neil didn't have to look back to know Matt was right behind him, he could hear his best friend’s apologies, but his were much more sincere than Neil’s.

Neil finally stopped, a few rows away from the stage. He hummed and stood on his tiptoes to see the band better. He could easily see Andrew, as he was closest to the edge of the stage. The man wasn’t as tall as Neil expected him to be. He was wearing black, skinny jeans, black t-shirt and a knee-long, light gray cardigan.

“Want me to pull you up, so you can see?” Matt teased, but Neil just waved him off, not taking his eyes of the singing man. Neil never believed in love at first sight, but seeing and listening to the passion in the blond’s voice as he sang, made Neil rethink that concept.

The song ended and Neil watched Andrew moving on the scene. He stood in the middle, probably waiting for the crowd to stop cheering, before starting with the next song. 

The music started and soon the words did too. At first Andrew was just standing still in one spot, his eyes closed, his both hands gripping the microphone. His voice was soft, but a little husky at the same time.

_One day you will understand_   
_Why I pushed you away as I am_   
_And you will find a better man, than I am_   
_Trust, I'm doing you a favor, doing you a favor._

As the chorus came, Andrew started walking to the side of the stage, closer to Neil. Neil knew it was useless to hope Andrew would actually see him in the crowd of people, but he couldn’t extinguish that small flame of hope, no matter how much he tried.

Neil could feel his heartbeat speeding up as the beat did.

Andrew raised his arm as he sang _“I wouldn’t love me neither,”_ and then he spread his arms and started spinning around, letting his cardigan move with the flow of air, as if it was a cape. The crowd scream, and so did Neil.

For the rest of the song Andrew was running from one side of the stage to the other, sometimes extending his hand to the crowd so they could touch his fingertips. Oh, how Neil wished he was close enough to the stage to be able to touch Andrew’s hand.

Andrew finally stilled and after singing the last line of the song he fell down onto the stage, leaving Neil’s view. Neil cursed and started pushing through the cheering crowd of people. He heard Matt calling after him, but he didn’t care, he needed to see him.

When he finally got to the first raw, he saw Andrew sitting cross legged in the middle of the stage. The blond was just putting away bottle of water and pushed the sweaty hair out of his face.

“So the next song,” he said to the microphone, “is something I started to write when I was younger, but it’s only recently that I finished it. It’s a little calmer, this one.”

Neil noted that his voice was just as beautiful when he talked as it was when he sang.

Andrew licked his lips, before he started to sing and Neil was mesmerized by the other’s voice. Andrew’s eyes were closed, he imagined the blond was pretending to be alone. And Neil imagined it was just the two of them.

_Seventeen, runnin’ from innocence, like it's a lion_   
_Nipping at my heels, but I'm young so I out run 'em_   
_Jailbait baby hunting men in their twenties_   
_Cupid's shooting arrows, but I'm cold so I outgun 'em_

Neil blinked as he listened to the words of the song.

_And he says: boys your age,_   
_Never mean what they say_   
_I've got a renegade heart,_   
_And it's screaming his name_   
_But then it beats like_   
_You've got time to kill baby_   
_Don't go jump the gun_   
_Live fast while you're young honey_   
_Don't go chasing love, chasing love_

After the chorus Andrew finally moved, but it’s not the movement Neil expected. The singer laid down on his back, one leg stretched, the other bent and he just stared at the ceiling as he sang. Neil could feel himself holding his breath and maybe everyone else were doing the same, as no cheers were disturbing that angelic voice.

Neil was glad he pushed himself into the first raw, or he’d miss it. He’d miss the way Andrew’s chest raised with every breath, he’d miss the slight swaying of Andrew’s leg, he’d miss the way Andrew’s hair looked pushed back, the fringe no longer covering his forehead and eyes.

Now that he was in the first raw, Neil wanted nothing more than for Andrew to tilt his head and lock eyes with him.

When the instrumental part came, Andrew didn’t dance this time. He just moved the microphone away from his face, letting someone else (Neil suspected it was the girl that played drums, but he didn’t look away from Andrew to check) sing the quiet ooh’s.

After the song finished, Andrew just kept laying there on the floor and for a moment Neil started to wonder if something was wrong, but then Aaron walked over and reached his hand down to his brother. Andrew took it and let his twin lift him back to his feet.

“So I guess it’s time for us to share the glory?” Andrew asked his twin and Aaron seemed to reply with a nod only, before the twins parted, moving to opposite corners of the stage. Now Neil started to regret being in the middle, as he really had to lean over the railing to be able to see Andrew.

To his surprise, Aaron was the one to start singing first.

_Baby, it's alright with me, yeah_   
_Kill me here, I'm on my knees_   
_Don't make me say pretty please_   
_So fucked up, lost everything, yeah_

His voice was very similar to his brother’s, but it lacked the little roughness that Neil started to adore in Andrew’s voice. He wondered why they were different.

_I'm feeling like a love-lost, fuck-up_   
_I know I never made much progress on us_   
_I know I never fucking focus, I guess_   
_I guess I'm just so fucking hopeless at best_

Neil blinked as he listened to Andrew’s voice and let it wash over him. Oh, how he wished he could listen to it over and over again on repeat. He decided that he has to buy their album.

At the chorus both brothers sang at the same time and Neil decided it’s the most beautiful sound he’s ever heard. The rest of the people seemed to agree, as the crowd cheered louder than before, almost making Neil deaf.

The twins started to move towards each other, but just walked past one another to claim the opposite corners of the stage again. Neil watched with wide eyes as the two started to scream into their microphones with harsh voices in turns.

And then the most unexpected thing happened, another voice joined in and Neil only realised at the last word of _“I was wrong,”_ that Nicky joined the song for only that one line. The crowd went wild and so did Neil. And then the twins started to sing in union again.

They made their way to the middle of the stage and Neil watched as Andrew sat down at his brother’s feet, letting Aaron be the lead, as Andrew moved the microphone away from his face, his voice just being a sound in the background.

Then the chorus came again and both twins gave their all, Andrew actually moving to his knees as he sang.

When the song finally ended all the members of the band walked to the middle of the stage and Neil felt his heart sinking, because he knew what it meant. Their time was over and they had to give the stage away to the actual band that was suppose to play tonight.

“Thank you guys, you were amazing,” Nicky said, after taking the microphone from Andrew.

The whole band bowed and as they were straightening up, a miracle happened. Neil could see Andrew looking right at him. Andrew’s eyes were brown, looked golden in the bright stage light. And maybe it was just Neil’s wishful thinking, or Andrew really hesitated, before completely straightening.

Nicky said something more about the band that was playing after them, and about amazing fans, but Neil wasn’t listening. He had eyes only for Andrew. And before the blond left the stage, he turned one last time and their eyes met again.

**Author's Note:**

> Your comments and kudos mean the world to me, so please let me know if you like the chapter and want to read more.
> 
> The songs are in the order they were sang:  
> https://youtu.be/8XkxjsiZoeo  
> https://youtu.be/QkIWrGEyxfU  
> https://youtu.be/EiXIEyvPrSY


End file.
